1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to the field of single or networked pre-programmable, evacuation guiding devices that form a system. More particularly, it pertains to single or networked guiding devices that utilizing pre-programming and/or virtual programming, sensing and detecting means, illumination and alarming means, symbols and text messages direct traffic to safety. The networked guiding devices of the system are configured to systematically and progressively direct traffic from one device to the next, directing traffic. The system is configured to be controlled manually, locally or remotely and on-demand; negating the time-consuming, trial-and-error method of finding one's way to safety. The evacuation system is applicable to people's traffic, vehicular traffic and/or other transportation modes. The evacuation system may be used in emergency or non-emergency situations.
2. Background of the Invention
Recent studies have shown that, in emergencies, evacuees directed to obstructed exit points or to too few exit points have created dangerous congestions. Similarly, evacuees have rushed to danger points sometimes leading to unnecessary death or vehicular traffic jams causing unnecessary destruction. Statistics related to asphyxiation from inhalation of lethal toxic gases, which may occur in minutes have indeed been a major factor as the indirect cause of death in a disaster situation. Sadly, many victims asphyxiated in unaffected sections of a structure occur a short distance from an available safe exit. Likewise, other evacuees have perished during confusing excursions into the unknown, unaware that they were being led towards, rather than away from danger.
The above situations have been made increasing more difficult for rescue workers, particularly with ever-more complex building structures, such as, multi-level underground parking structures and multi-level skyscrapers with many exit points, passageways and other evacuation points. For instance, in case of an emergency in a multi-level underground parking structure, with many ingress and egress ways, one exit point may be completely impassible because of sustained damage, or impassible because of the use by incoming emergency vehicles (i.e., fire engines, police cars, ambulances, etc.), or congested to the point that some traffic must be redirected to expedite the evacuation process.
The existing system of signs, even when clearly legible in an unpredictable disaster situation, can unfortunately direct evacuees unwittingly towards egress points which themselves may be part of a danger zone, or blocked and unavailable for exit to safety.
Various systems have recently been developed to guide and assist people in the case of an emergency. The purpose has sometimes been to indicate the exit door in a building, or guide the evacuees to follow a certain pathway along a corridor or hallway, to reach an exit door and egress. In other instances, signs have been used to indicate a predetermined direction to evacuate.
For example, WO 974,261,2A1 discloses a way-finding guidance evacuation system for disasters by the use of line of apparently moving electric lights, which automatically reverses direction on detecting heat or other danger This evacuation system only indicates two ways for evacuation and does not assist the evacuees if the system itself becomes damaged. Further, it cannot be remotely controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,568 discloses a wireless emergency lighting monitoring and control system whereby a central control unit automatically schedules self-tests for each of the emergency lights, whereby failures are diagnosed and repairs are suggested. No provisions are made to relay any commands in evacuating pedestrians or vehicles from a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,602 discloses a wireless (radio signals) emergency lighting system for a structural object such as a transportation vehicle. The evacuation system has multiple of emergency lighting assemblies, and each assembly in turn, has a microprocessor for controlling the operations of the emergency lighting component. The system also includes at least one control module for wireless interrogation of the multiplicity of discrete wireless emergency lighting assemblies. The system integrity maintenance is the ultimate goal and no provisions are made to direct traffic on demand.
WO 06018304A2 discloses a guidance and security system for complex mass transport systems that performs integrated passenger counting, security monitoring and controls trains and monitors tracks. The invention relates to guidance and security system for transport systems, in particular, complex mass transport systems, with integrated automatic passenger counting, security monitoring for vehicles, trains etc. The guidance systems are not in communication with each other and all commands originate from the control unit.
US 20050245232A1 discloses an emergency management and response mission support platform for emergency service providers, and provides real-time operational data such as location of emergency personnel, emergency response plan through web portal to user. The platform further facilitates communication between a plurality of emergency response and management organizations for further processing. The platform aids the management of an emergency, but does not guide evacuees.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,545 discloses a color-coded evacuation signaling system that uses LEDs to configure directing symbols and text messages, to guide evacuees to designated exits. The LEDs are formed into displays laid in the floor of a structure
The system induces automatic dissemination of walking or crawling evacuees during an emergency, particularly in a smoke fog and low-light conditions, by guiding them away from deemed danger zones, then along assessed safe routes leading towards assessed safe designated exits. The system has no capability of being able to change direction in real time and assumes that the patrons are familiar with the color-coding.
US 20020015309A1 discloses an emergency lighting system for aircraft, has photoluminescent guide to identify escape route, photoluminescent indicator to identify exit, and photoluminescent sign to identify instructions and controls for opening exit. The system has no capability of being able to change direction in real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,624 discloses a sign apparatus for displaying a desired image on surface of wall by projecting the image onto an adjacent inclined surface to guide evacuees during an emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,602 discloses a wireless emergency lighting system for an airplane, which includes multiple wireless lighting assemblies linked to one control unit and a diagnostic computer for assisting passengers to exit the vehicle in an emergency. Each emergency lighting assembly has means for receiving and transmitting radio signals. The control unit also has means for receiving and transmitting radio signals. The system cannot be commended in real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,994 discloses an emergency guidance system for use in multi-storied structures, which has exit indicators each of which has light emitting diode energized independently and is flexible enough to be formed into a roll and bend around corners. The guidance system is not pre-programmed to change direction and or change direction on command.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,221 discloses an emergency evacuation system used for assisting people to find exit door during emergency, has light source in door, which emits high intensity light on reception of alarm signal, to guide people to exit door. The alarm signal is received by a radio frequency receiver located in exit door that activates pulsating LEDs. The illuminating and flashing LED lights attract the attention of a person in distress who may be crawling along the floor in a smoke-filled room, therefore assisting people to locate and exit a smoke filled and burning enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,943 discloses a laser-based director for fire evacuation, which indicates safe passage through smoke-filled area by laser diodes set into floor and actuated in response to fire alarm sound. The images may comprise arrow indicators, graphics, or alphanumeric indicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,280 discloses a portable safety light and audible signal apparatus that has temperature sensor and wireless remote for production of one of three distinct audible tones to guide one or more fire fighters and emergency personnel to the exit during emergencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,665 discloses an escape route indication system, which provides specific information concerning emergency exits using profile strip in form of handrail on walls along path to be followed to a device such as a sign or sound system to aid in evacuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,163 discloses a direction indicator covers in the form of detachable chevron-shaped panels that fit within chevron-shaped apertures in the cover for emergency lighting systems. The direction of the chevrons can not be changed on demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,375 discloses an emergency egress illuminator and marker light strip which illuminate passageway during normal conditions and marks egress path along it during conditions of poor visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,301 discloses a guidance method and apparatus for emergency evacuation which initiates oscillator to produce laser beam indicating direction of evacuation when an emergency has been detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,909 disclose an emergency lighting strip for pathways that comprises of spaced LEDs and incorporating prismatic or metal reflectors to guide evacuees during an emergency from a confined area with low visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,499 discloses an emergency guidance system responsive to sensing means that determine the availability of an exit for use in the event of a catastrophe. The sensing means are electronically connected to control means capable of evaluating the input from the sensing means and dependent upon availability of exits cause discernible means to cycle sequentially through predetermined patterns dictated by the available exits. The discernible means can be visual, audible, or tactile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,225 discloses an emergency detection alarm and evacuation system including a control panel with lighted indicators indicating actuation of respective fire-smoke detectors and exit signaling units. The control unit can be used to aid the building occupants to particular exit doors. Also disclosed is a closed circuit television system for visually monitoring the fire/smoke conditions in particular floor areas, for use in conjunction with said exit signaling units.
GB 2388693A1 discloses an emergency exit indicator that has an array of light emitting diodes which are activated by receiving an audible signal from a smoke or carbon monoxide detector.
EP1365369A1 discloses a light emitting device for warning and indicating an emergency exit having three illumination states, first a continuous illuminated state indicating normal condition, second a discontinuous illuminated state indicating an alert condition and third illuminated state indicating an emergency and dictating emergency evacuation.
EP 0679280B1 discloses an evacuation system using strip in form of handrail along path to be followed. The profile strip may consist of signs and/or light panels and/or sound devices and/or direction indicating components.
EP 0609170B1 discloses an emergency egress illuminator and marker light strip to illuminate passageway during normal conditions and marks egress path along it during conditions of poor visibility. The device consists of two strings of LEDs, in a transparent tubular housing, the first string is aimed at the middle of the passageway floor. The other strip is aimed at the exit point.
DE 4241862C2 discloses a system linked to central computer for managing emergency exit lighting and direction signs.
GB 2220288A discloses an emergency exit route detecting system configured to detect hazard conditions and selectively switch on indicator lights within areas to indicate condition of exit route.
CN 2230953Y discloses a mark light for emergency exits.
JP 52108792A2 discloses an evacuation guidance system using a plurality of indicating light sources to indicate a safe route.
JP 52083196A2 discloses an evacuation guidance system that uses different intensity of light for normal conditions—lower intensity—and emergency conditions—higher intensity.
JP 52083195A2 discloses a batter-operated evacuation system consisting of two direction-guiding lights by deactivating one of the guiding lights and activating the other.
JP 2003120011A2 discloses an emergency guiding system based on a baseboard having light emitting elements on printed circuit board, which emit light in direction of emergency exit during emergency conditions.
JP11203564A2 discloses an emergency guidance system that combines illumination and audio means to relay messages to trapped evacuees.
Japanese 52133792A2 discloses an evacuation guidance system for evacuation by changing arrows available in two directions only by turning off one of the arrows and intensifying the intensity of the arrow in the safe direction.